


By the Sea

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mystrade Valentine's Calendar 2018, Pining, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg is missing Mycroft on Valentine's Day. Mycroft has some surprises in store.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mystrade Valentine's Calendar 2018. Thanks to Mottlemoth for organizing it!

Greg woke up feeling bereft, resigned to the emptiness of the space in bed next to him. It was Valentine's Day, and he was alone. Mycroft had been called out of the country on some urgent diplomatic matter. He didn't even know what country his husband was in, the mission was so secretive. They were both accustomed to emergencies cropping up in their jobs, but it still hurt when plans to spend time together got squashed. And for it to happen today of all days, one of the most romantic of the year.

Greg sighed, threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. He had planned to take the day off from work, but there was no sense sitting alone at home. He'd rather be doing something to take his mind off his plight. 

He shuffled into the en-suite, relieved himself and got into the shower. He lathered himself with soap, letting the water beat down on him from the rain showerhead above. He was tempted to pleasure himself but couldn't muster up the enthusiasm to do so. God he missed Mycroft. These past few years with him had been the happiest of his life. Having someone to come home to after a long day at the Yard, to relax with, to share hopes and fears with had been a balm to his soul. 

Greg shut off the water, dried himself with the soft fluffy towel and stepped over to the sink to shave. Popping open the medicine cabinet, he reached for his shave cream, and a piece of heavy taupe stationery drifted to the floor. He opened it and read the note inside, written in Mycroft's delicate script:

Dearest Gregory,  
I apologize for not being with you on Valentine's Day. You know there is no where on Earth I'd rather be. Even though I am not with you in body, rest assured I am with you in spirit, and hope to make this a special Valentine's Day for you, even though we're apart. Yours always, M xx.

Greg studied the words, running his fingers over the textured paper. The paper held the faint scent of the cologne Greg had gotten Mycroft for Christmas this year. He set the note on the sink top and finished his ablutions in the bathroom, feeling a little more upbeat, and a little intrigued as to what Mycroft had planned. 

After dressing, he made his way downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee and some toast. There was a knock as he passed by the front door. After looking through the peephole, Greg opened the door to a delivery boy from the cafe down the street he and Mycroft liked to frequent. The boy handed Greg a paper bag emitting warmth and the smell of fresh baked pastries. Greg motioned for the kid to wait so he could get his wallet for a tip but he said "It's all taken care of sir, have a nice day!" He went to leave, then stated " Wait! Forgot to give you this!" and handed Greg a cerulean colored envelope. Greg thanked him and shut the door. 

Setting the bag down on the counter, he deftly opened the envelope and took out the card inside. On the card was a painted scene of the White Cliffs of Dover. Greg had mentioned to Mycroft several years ago that he would like to take a weekend trip and visit sometime. Breathe in the sea air, feel the ocean breeze on his face. In the busyness of their lives, the idea had slipped Greg's mind, but of course Mycroft had remembered. Opening the card, he read the verse inscribed within:

"I am longing to be with you, and by the sea, where we can talk together freely and build our castles in the air" - Bram Stoker's Dracula. 

Greg's heart fluttered with fondness. So many people when having a conversation focused so much on what they wanted to say, they didn't hear what the other person was saying. Not Mycroft. Everything Greg said, his husband remembered, and stored away for future reference. Putting down the notecard, Greg began unpacking the bag and found an array of mouthwatering treats - an egg between two halves of a freshly baked crossaint, a still warm chocolate chip muffin, a container of sliced fresh fruit and for lunch, a turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich on a ciabatta roll, some chips, a container of yogurt and granola, and a decadent chocolate fudge brownie. 

Greg took out his phone and sent Mycroft a quick text.

Morning love, Happy V-Day. Xx I got your notes this morning. And the breakfast, and lunch. You are too good to me. Xx Was missing u this morning, and missing u still, but w/ a lighter heart. Come home soon. Greg. Xxxx

Greg left the house for work with a little spring in his step, looking ahead in anticipation to what else the day held.

XXXXXX

Greg was in meetings all morning and finally got back to his desk after half twelve. He pulled his personal cell out to check for messages and saw that Mycroft had messaged him about an hour earlier.

I'm glad your day is off to a good start, hopefully it will continue. I am so terribly sorry that I was called away. I do hope to be home soon. I will make my absence on this holiday up to you. M. Xx

With a smile on his face, Greg unpacked his lunch and started to eat while sorting through his accumulated emails. He was interrupted by a knock on his office door, and looked up to see Sally with a vase of roses. 

"Nice flowers, Sal, who's the lucky guy?"

"They're not mine, you daft git, they're for you. I'm assuming they're from that posh husband of yours. Here's the card....." She smiled mischieviously, waving it in front of Greg's face. Greg reached up and snatched it from her fingers, indicating for her to hand over the flowers as well. Vibrant red, white and coral roses surrounded by baby's breath and greenery. He went to open the card and looked up to see Sally still standing in his office.

"Out! Go get your own posh bloke! I'm not sharing, this one is all mine!" Sally giggled and left Greg's office, shutting the door behind her.

This note was on the same taupe cardstock as the note from this morning, but in a fancier style print, still done by Mycroft's hand.

"The white roses represent how much I miss you. The coral roses signify how much I desire you. And the red roses are for how much I love you. And I plan on showing you how much very soon. M. XX"

Greg could feel his cheeks begin to flush and he was overcome by a feeling of contentment. This caring, thoughtful, gorgeous man. And he was his. Only his, forever and ever. And he planned on showing Mycroft just what a special man he thought he was when he returned home. 

XXXXXX

The rest of the day passed quickly. Before Greg knew it, it was after six. Most everyone else had already cut out for the evening, having plans with their special someones at home. Greg could feel the disappointment creeping in, but quickly snapped himself out of it. Mycroft had made sure he had a special day, even if they weren't able to spend it together. And he wasn't going to besmirch Mycroft's effort by feeling sorry for himself. He grabbed his phone and keys and said his goodbyes to the officers still on duty. 

He thought about stopping for takeout on his way home, but instead just decided he would search the fridge for leftovers. When he entered their home, he could hear light classical music coming from the kitchen, and smell the pleasant aroma of something Italian. Dropping his coat and keys on the table next to the door, he entered the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his husband wearing the apron Greg had gotten him for Christmas - Kiss The Cook. 

"You're home!" Greg exclaimed, striding over to his husband, grabbing Mycroft around his ribcage and planting a big luscious kiss on his lips. 

"Surprise!" beamed Mycroft, putting down the spoon, dripping tomato sauce all over the counter. 

"I didn't think you'd be home for several days!" said Greg, giving his husband another squeeze.

"I didn't either, but shortly after I texted you, I found out negotiations had stalled and my services were no longer needed. I had Anthea arrange to have dinner ingredients delivered and meal preparation started. I'm just finishing up."

"It smells delicious, but I'm tempted to skip dinner and shag you senseless. You have no idea how much I've missed you today."

"I have a pretty good idea, as I've missed you terribly as well" Mycroft said, tilting his head down for a chaste kiss. Greg lifted up to meet Mycroft's kiss, deepening it and moaning into Mycroft's mouth. 

"Thank you for making this day special for me" murmured Greg into the crook of Mycroft's neck as they broke apart. "You've helped me realize that it's not just the day that is special. It's the feelings we share for each other every day, no matter if we're together or apart."

"Indeed. But I promise to do my best from this point on to reserve Valentine's Day for you. I would much rather spend it in your company."

"Sounds like a plan" grinned Greg. "Now, how about we sit down and enjoy this sumptuous meal you've planned so we can enjoy dessert."

"Shite. I forgot about desert" said Mycroft, with a stricken expression on his face.

"No worries," said Greg, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a jar of cherries. "I was thinking of making sundaes up in the bedroom" said Greg, wagging his eyebrows. 

"Brilliant idea!" grinned Mycroft, pulling his lover in for another kiss.


End file.
